Pour toi, Tarania
by TienVogh
Summary: "Adieu Rette, je t'aime !" Tel est le dernier message transmis par l'enseigne de vaisseau Tarania Keitan, opératrice de communication à bord de l'Executor, quelques secondes avant la destruction de sa passerelle de commandement. Classé T pour des thèmes adultes mineurs et la mort de plusieurs personnages. One Shot - Side Story - FemSlash - Myrette Davani / Tarania Keitan (OFC)


_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **L'idée de cette histoire courte m'est venue pendant l'écriture de ma fiction à chapitres, Dark Claria.**_  
 _ **Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour dramatique entre le capitaine Myrette Davani, un personnage de l'Univers étendu Legends restée à l'état d'ébauche et un personnage original, l'enseigne de vaisseau Tarania Keitan.**_

 _ **Il n'y a pas de scène de sexe, c'est classé T pour des thèmes adultes mineurs et la mort de plusieurs personnages.  
**_

 _ **Star Wars et ses personnages sont la propriété de LucasFilm, je ne fait que les emprunter.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, commentaires bienvenus ;-)**_

* * *

 **Pour toi, Tarania**

 _Super-croiseur Executor, première bataille d'Endor, an 4 ABY._

La bataille d'Endor battait son plein. Contrairement aux certitudes de l'Empereur Palpatine, un commando rebelle venait de réussir à désactiver le générateur de champ sur la lune d'Endor qui protégeait l'Étoile de la Mort. Ce succès avait galvanisé les forces rebelles qui s'étaient mises à attaquer la station de combat et les croiseurs impériaux avec une ardeur redoublée. L'amiral Firmus Piett commençait à être inquiet et à arpenter le pont du super-croiseur _Executor_ avec nervosité. Les tirs des croiseurs rebelles et des chasseurs avaient déjà réussi plusieurs fois à franchir les boucliers et à infliger des dommages au vaisseau amiral, secouant la passerelle. Piett ne s'attendait pas à ce que les rebelles engagent ses croiseurs en combat rapproché pour échapper au super-laser de l'Étoile de la Mort, il n'avait même pas été informé que l'armement de la station était opérationnel et n'avait donc pas préparé de tactique de combat pour ce cas de figure.

La nervosité de Piett commençait à affecter également les autres officiers présents sur la passerelle de commandement qui sentaient que la situation commençait à sérieusement se dégrader. Parmi ces officiers se trouvait une jeune femme de vingt ans, l'enseigne Tarania Keitan. Elle était plutôt petite, blonde aux yeux bleus, originaire de Coruscant et avait été affectée sur _l'Executor_ un an auparavant à sa sortie de l'académie. Elle était la seule femme présente sur la passerelle ce jour là et occupait un poste d'opératrice de communication, chargée de la liaison avec les escadrons de chasseurs TIE engagés dans la bataille.

 _-_ _Executor,_ ici Sabre cinq, dit une voix féminine au timbre chaud dans son écouteur. Un groupe de chasseurs ailes A se dirige vers votre tour de commandement, je les prends en chasse.

Une vague d'émotion envahit Tarania en entendant cette voix. C'était celle de la capitaine Myrette Davani, Rette pour les intimes, une des meilleures pilotes de chasse de la flotte, affectée au cent quatre-vingt unième groupe de chasse du colonel Fel dans l'escadron Sabre. Sa Myrette Davani, l'élue de son cœur. Elles s'étaient rencontrées il y a trois mois de cela, lorsque Myrette avait été transférée depuis le sept cent vingt deuxième groupe de chasse. Tarania avait toujours su qu'elle était lesbienne, elle n'avait jamais ressenti aucune attirance pour les hommes. Lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois Myrette, au mess des officiers, assise à la table à coté de la sienne en compagnie d'autres pilotes de son escadron, ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette belle jeune femme brune au physique athlétique, avec sa peau couleur caf au lait, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, ses beaux yeux bruns et son joli sourire. Mais elle était timide et elle n'osait aller lui parler, surtout devant les autres pilotes masculins. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque ce fut Myrette qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elle le lendemain et qui entama la conversation. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait remarqué le regard qu'elle posait sur elle la veille et qu'elle aussi aimait les femmes. Le soir même, elles échangèrent leur premier baiser à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le lendemain soir, elles passèrent la nuit ensemble dans les quartiers de Myrette, leur première nuit d'amour.

\- Bien reçu Sabre cinq, lui répondit-elle. Amiral, un groupe de chasseurs ailes A ennemis ont franchi le barrage de nos TIE et se dirigent droit sur nous, annonça-t-elle sur le pont.

\- Postes d'artillerie, soyez prêts à faire feu ! ordonna l'amiral Piett.

D'habitude, en situation de combat, Tarania s'inquiétait pour Rette. Elle risquait bien davantage sa vie dans son intercepteur TIE faiblement protégé qu'elle-même à bord de l' _Executor_ , un super-croiseur de dix-neuf kilomètres de long. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à être inquiète pour sa propre vie, sentant bien que les rebelles concentraient leurs forces contre le vaisseau amiral impérial dans le but de le détruire. Elle espérait que Rette et les autres pilotes de l'escadron Sabre arriveraient à la protéger. Mais bientôt, une nouvelle explosion secoua la passerelle.

\- Commandant, nous venons de perdre l'écran de protection, annonça un officier.

\- Intensifiez le feu des postes avancés, répondit l'amiral Piett, je veux que personne ne passe.

Le commandeur Gherant pointa la main en avant, montrant un chasseur ennemi en perdition, abattu par l'artillerie et qui se dirigeait tout droit vers la passerelle de commandement.

\- Intensifiez le feu des postes avancés ! répéta Piett sur un ton désespéré

\- Il est trop tard ! répondit Gherant en plongeant dans la fosse d'équipage.

Oui, il était trop tard, Tarania le savait. Dans quelques instants, elle allait mourir et ce n'est pas en se jetant à terre qu'elle y échapperait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire et qui ne serait pas totalement vaine. Elle ouvrit le canal de communication avec l'escadron Sabre et lança un dernier message, les yeux pleins de larmes :

\- Adieu Rette, je t'aime !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle entendit un grand bruit, une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, une douleur intense et brève et elle se sentit aspirée dans le néant. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier que tout était fini.

* * *

A bord de son intercepteur TIE, la capitaine Myrette Davani se lança à la poursuite d'un groupe de chasseurs ailes A ennemis qui avaient réussi à passer le barrage de son escadron et se dirigeaient à présent vers le super-croiseur _Executor_. Les systèmes de support vital des intercepteurs TIE étant réduits au minimum, elle portait, comme tous les pilotes impériaux, une combinaison pressurisée de couleur noire qui dissimulait complètement ses traits. Rien ne permettait de savoir qu'une charmante jeune femme se cachait sous cette armure, rien sinon sa voix au timbre chaud lorsqu'elle communiquait avec ses coéquipiers ou avec l' _Executor_.

Mais les ailes A étaient des vaisseaux rapides, et elle n'était pas encore elle-même à portée de tir lorsque l'un des chasseurs lança ses torpilles à protons sur le générateur de bouclier de la tour de commandement de l' _Executor_. Le générateur explosa, laissant la passerelle sans protection.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle dans son casque, tu vas le payer salopard de rebelle !

Elle continua de suivre le chasseur qui avait détruit le bouclier, se rapprochant peu à peu, mais toujours hors de portée de tir, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix si familière qui s'adressait à elle sur le canal de communication de son escadron.

\- Adieu Rette, je t'aime !

Ces derniers mots furent suivi d'un grand bruit, puis d'un crépitement de statique.

\- Tarania ? TARANIA ! Par la robe de l'Empereur, NOOON !

Elle vit avec horreur une gigantesque explosion engloutir la tour de commandement de l' _Executor_ et le super-croiseur commencer à plonger vers la surface de l'Étoile de la Mort. Cette boule de feu était en train de consumer le corps de Tarania, la jeune opératrice de communication dont elle était tombée amoureuse, ce corps qu'elle avait encore enlacé moins de quarante huit heures auparavant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle se rappelait le feu de ses baisers et la douceur de ses caresses. Myrette avait compris qu'elle aimait les femmes alors qu'elle était cadette à l'académie et que les garçons avec qui elle sortait ne lui apportaient que peu de satisfaction au lit. Elle avait alors commencé à ressentir du désir pour sa camarade de chambre et amie Shira Brie mais n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer, car Shira aimait les garçons et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié. En sortant de l'académie, Myrette avait rejoint le sept cent vingt deuxième groupe de chasse tandis que Shira intégrait les services de renseignement et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient perdues de vue. Mais cet amour impossible avait verrouillé le cœur de Myrette qui avait été longtemps incapable d'aimer une autre femme.

Puis, il y a cinq mois de cela, elle apprit une terrible nouvelle : Shira était morte, tuée lors d'une mission d'infiltration de l'Alliance rebelle et son cœur fut brisé. D'abord totalement dévastée, elle se reprit en jurant de venger la mort de son amie. Elle tint parole, devenant rapidement la meilleure pilote de son groupe de chasse et elle obtint finalement son transfert dans le cent quatre-vint unième groupe du colonel Soontir Fel, l'escadron des as. Transférée sur l' _Executor_ , le vaisseau de commandement du Seigneur Vador, elle avait remarqué le regard que portait sur elle une jeune enseigne au cheveux blonds, Tarania Keitan, le regard de désir d'une femme pour une autre femme. Le coup de foudre fut réciproque et elle devinrent rapidement amantes, se retrouvant le soir dans les quartiers de Myrette qui, en tant que capitaine, disposait de quartiers privés. Leur idylle avait duré trois mois, jusqu'à ce terrible instant. On leur avait dit que cette bataille serait décisive, qu'elle verrait la fin de la rébellion et de la guerre. Pleines d'espoir, Myrette et Tarania avaient pris la décision de se marier une fois la guerre terminée et peut-être même d'adopter des enfants parmi les orphelins de guerre. Mais son cœur venait à nouveau d'être brisé salopards de rebelles, SALOPARDS DE REBELLES !

Tandis qu'une partie de l'esprit de Myrette se perdait dans ses pensées et son chagrin, l'autre partie continuait malgré tout de piloter son intercepteur TIE et le chasseur ennemi qui avait détruit les boucliers du super-croiseur, permettant à un autre chasseur en perdition de s'écraser sur la passerelle, était maintenant presque à porté de tir. _Trois secondes avant verrouillage de la cible._

\- Sabre cinq ?

C'était son chef d'escadron, le colonel baron Soontir Fel qui l'appelait, mais elle l'ignora. _Deux secondes, une, cible verrouillée !_ Myrette ouvrit sa fréquence de communication.

\- Pour toi, Tarania !

Elle appuya sur la commande de tir au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots. Les rayons lasers verts frappèrent le chasseur ennemi de plein fouet. Il explosa dans une boule de feu.

\- Sabre cinq ? Par les neufs enfers de Corellia, que faites-vous capitaine ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se décida finalement à répondre.

\- Je vous écoute, Sabre leader !

\- Nous avons ordre de rompre le combat et de rejoindre le _Chimera_. On décroche, l'Étoile de la Mort risque d'être détruite à tout moment. Vous m'avez bien compris, capitaine ?

\- Compris mon colonel j'ai eu le salopard qui a détruit les boucliers de l' _Executor._

\- Bravo capitaine, et … Rette, toutes mes condoléances pour votre amie.

\- Merci mon colonel. Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Oui capitaine, je vous voyais si souvent sourire ensemble que j'avais compris que vous formiez un couple.

\- Nous avons tous entendu ses derniers mots d'adieu, Rette, intervint le major Turr Phennir. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Turr Phennir était son principal rival au sein de l'escadron Sabre, ils avaient tous deux abattus à peu près le même nombre de chasseurs ennemis. C'était un homme froid et dur qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer de sentiments.

\- Merci major, répondit-elle, cela me touche beaucoup.

\- Ça va aller capitaine ? lui demanda le colonel Fel.

\- Je ferai aller mon colonel, mais une bouteille de votre whisky corellien ne me fera pas de mal.

Alors que les survivants de l'escadron Sabre étaient en train d'apponter sur le croiseur _Chimera_ , l'Étoile de la Mort explosa soudain dans un flash éblouissant. Soontir Fel ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'Empereur Palpatine et le Seigneur Vador se trouvaient probablement à bord au moment de l'explosion. Il commença à redouter que cette bataille décisive, qui devait marquer la fin de la rébellion, pourrait finalement bien annoncer au contraire la fin de l'Empire.

\- Je pense que nous pourrons tous la partager ensemble, dit-il, en mémoire des hommes et des femmes tombés au combat aujourd'hui.


End file.
